


turn your magic on

by zinthos



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sorta Established Relationship, aka Noct's weakness, brotherhood era, glasses!prompto, he's so gay for his best friend, like it's there but goes by unmentioned, literally this is just noct being infatuated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinthos/pseuds/zinthos
Summary: It’s break time at the moment and Prompto’s shifted his desk to face Noct’s, concentrating on his phone and by the way he’s frantically tapping at the screen, he’s probably in some boss fight Noctisshould probablybe helping with.But he just.Why the hell would he do that when he could just stare at his best friend like the gross lovesick puppy he actually is?





	turn your magic on

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @elactobuddy on twitter because it's their birthday! Happy birthday, reaaally hope you enjoyed it! Also should be mentioned I used [this art](https://twitter.com/elactobuddy/status/843761288106799108) and [this art](https://twitter.com/elactobuddy/status/842985235704827904) as inspiration. (oh look... it's your art, hur hur hur)

Noct is in a bit of a predicament.

It all starts when he walks into class literally a minute before the late bell rings and the door’s closed. How he’s always late, he’ll never know. Which is probably the biggest lie ever because he _does_ know but this is an entire different predicament and one he doesn’t really care to fix.

His _actual_ predicament is that he really just cannot concentrate today. And that’s saying a lot! Because you know what Noctis does halfway through the school day? He naps. He just gives up and adjusts himself in his desk in a position that his teacher won’t really take notice of his doings, and just _naps_.

But the reason he can’t concentrate today doesn’t have a single thing to do with his actually weird habit of sleeping anywhere and at any time. He hasn’t even _napped_ which is the most horrifying thing _ever_. How can he even _think_ about napping right now? Like, he can’t even think about thinking about napping.

Literally, this is all _Prompto’s_ fault.

The one and only source of Noct’s predicament in which he’s abandoned his routine, hasn’t heard a _single_ thing the teacher’s said, has barely even had a coherent _thought_ since entering the classroom.

Prompto’s wearing his glasses today.

Noct _knows_. It’s _dumb_ and literally _who even cares_? Everyone that wears glasses tends to wear them every once in a while _right_? Considering they usually wear contacts, he means.

So the problem isn’t Prompto wearing his glasses except it _is_ about Prompto wearing his glasses.

And how _fucking pretty_ he looks.

Who does he even think he _is?_  

As if he’s not distracting enough—as if he’s _not pretty enough_ already. What, with his golden skin and _freckles everywhere—_ Noct _really_ likes Prompto’s freckles, holy shit. A-and his stupid blond hair and that _stupid_ hairpin he uses sometimes when some of his hair’s acting all rebellious or whatever it is that Prompto tells him.

A-and… And those eyes. Who does he even think he _is_ with those violet-blue eyes? Noct _swears_ that in the sunlight they brighten to some lavender and it’s the most pretty thing he’s ever seen in his life.

So this is the problem. This is what Noctis Lucis Caelum, heir to the throne, son of King Regis Lucis Caelum, has had to deal with all day. 

Prompto and his glasses.

Prompto being _so fucking cute_ with his glasses.

Just.

_Prompto in general_. 

Wow, he is just so gay for his best friend and it’s so gross how _hard_ he’s fallen.

It’s break time at the moment and Prompto’s shifted his desk to face Noct’s, concentrating on his phone and by the way he’s frantically tapping at the screen, he’s probably in some boss fight Noctis _should probably_ be helping with.

But he just.

Why the hell would he do that when he could just stare at his best friend like the gross lovesick puppy he actually is?

Prompto sticks out his tongue a bit, his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed a bit as he concentrates. His glasses are slipping down his nose and Noctis is affronted.

Like.

Does he even _realize_ what he’s doing?

He purses his lips and shifts a bit, kicking at Prompto’s feet and hoping that’d grab his dumb, pretty best friend’s attention. Which it does, sorta. Or like, it _does_ but Prompto’s also dedicated into making their team the best so he sorta only looks up a bit, their eyes locked for a sec before he looks back down to finish what he’s doing.

He kicks him back, though. He even weaves his legs with Noct’s. Like a braid. Or something. He can’t really explain it but Noct slides one of his feet up Prompto’s calf, smirking a bit at the little snickers Prompto lets out at the gesture.

Noct’d be ashamed of playing footsies with him in the classroom if it weren’t for the fact that Noctis doesn’t know the definition of ‘shame’ and also if it weren’t for how obvious he is in his intentions and who his attention’s being set on.

So he sits there for the majority of their break, staring at his best friend and his dumb freckles and dumb glasses and…and his dumbness. His _prettiness_.

Prompto’s _so pretty_.

He sighs a bit, arms crossed and resting on the surface of the desk. This grabs Prompto’s attention, or maybe he’s successful in his fight. Maybe both. Whatever it is, he sets his phone down, screen black, and mimics Noct’s position.

His smile is wide and cute as hell, laugh-lines crinkling the corners of his eyes. “Noct,” he sing-songs, dragging the ‘o’ and laughing at the end.

Noctis can _feel_ the blush spreading across his face like wildfire, lowering his eyes and just— _so cute_.

“Wha’cha doin’?” Prompto asks, as if he’s not aware.

And Noct _knows_ he’s aware. Who _wouldn’t_ be aware of being stared at? It’d be creepy and Noct’d be the first to think so; except this is Prompto and it’s just not. It can’t be. It’s just _part of their relationship_.

“Staring at you,” he replies as if it’s the most natural thing to do. Staring at Prompto.

It’d probably be on Noct’s to do list, if he were to have one. It’d be at the top, too. 

Prompto laughs a bit at that, his face turning pink despite how used to it he is. Prompto’s just not used to attention, especially when it’s all set on him like Noct’s is. He stays quiet for a while and it’s not ‘til just before break’s over that he looks back at Noct, his eyes bright and a nice combination of violet and blue.

“Your place after school?”

Noctis rolls his eyes, following his movements as he stands up to move his desk back into proper position. “Duh.”

Prompto laughs at that and class is back in session. Noct, of course, can’t concentrate and it’s a predicament all over again.

He’s more than glad when the end of the day bell rings and they both make their way down the halls, out through the front gates and towards his apartment complex. Specs usually picks them up but sometimes Ignis gets busy and formally texts him to head home on his own (with Prompto).

So they walk and enjoy the autumn weather, orange and yellow leaves sprawled across the ground and crunching under their shoes.

They walk close, their hands brushing and their shoulders bumping. Prompto likes to sight see, never tired of the buildings and the cars and the people they see, as if it’s the first time when it’s _really_ not. He turns his head from one direction to the other, every so often lifting an arm up to bump his glasses back up his nose with a finger.

Noct watches him a bit, turning his head to look at him looking up at a sleek skyscraper with a glimmer in his eyes like he’d _wish_ he’d brought his camera because _the sun’s hitting the windows just right—Noct, look!_

Mostly, though, he’s watching where they’re going, zig-zagging through the crowd and linking his hand with Prompto’s when there’s too many people roaming.

At his apartment, they switch out of their uniforms and into comfortable clothes, or, really, just their PJs—which Prompto has here, in a drawer dedicated for him (he has more than one drawer, honestly).

“King’s Knight?” Prompto asks, walking out of the kitchen with two juice boxes.

“If you want,” Noct replies, accepting a box and pulling his cellphone out of his sweatpants. “Or we can watch a movie.”

“We can do _both_ ,” Prompto says as he messily drops onto the couch, digging his socked feet under Noct’s thighs. “What time is Iggy gonna come?”

“Didn’t say.” Noctis chooses a movie in his stream account’s queue. Probably something Prompto put in there as a very obvious request for them to watch at some point.

They’re quiet as it starts, some funky music playing as the beginning credits roll in but he and Prompto are concentrating on their phones and the app that’s starting up. Or, okay, _Prompto’s_ concentrating, head dipped low.

Noct’s just watching him.

And since no one’s around now, Prompto looks up and meets his stare, a flush on his cheeks and a teasing smile on his thin lips. “Dude, you’ve been looking at me all day.” He laughs. “Quit it or I’m going to start thinking I’m actually good looking.”

Noct shifts closer, phone forgotten. He raises a hand and presses it to the side of Prompto’s freckled neck, tilting him closer and at a good angle. He inhales a bit at that spice-like scent he associates with Prompto and he dips close, pressing his lips to the corner of Prompto’s mouth.

The _‘you are’_ goes by unsaid but it’s evident in the brush of the kiss. Prompto laughs, a hand wrapped around the wrist of the hand Noctis has against his skin.

“Bet you wanted to do that all day,” he teases, his cheeks really warm with his blush.

“Bet you’re the biggest tease _ever_ ,” Noctis mumbles, lips still pressed against the corner of Prompto’s and setting little kisses there with each word.

Prompto laughs but it’s cut off when Noct shifts to kiss him properly, pressing himself closer, messy dark hair tickling Prompto’s face.

The movie goes on playing and properly ignored, the batteries of their phones lowering as the King’s Knight app runs. Noctis blames Prompto for being so pretty.

**Author's Note:**

> Ignis wouldn't say he finds them _fast asleep_ because that would imply it's cute and adorable. The way he _actually_ finds them is knocked the hell out, limbs sprawled and tangled, Noctis' face pressed to Prompto's shoulder. Or arm. Or something. It's not too obvious since Prompto's twisted in a way that should not be normal, face up, lips half-parted.
> 
> He'd leave them be if it weren't for the very obvious fact that neither of them have done their homework. This, of course, is something that he can't let go of because then Noctis slacks off which gets Prompto to slack off and it's a nightmare. 
> 
> Ignis squints a bit, glasses slipping down his nose. But, okay, fine. He'll let them sleep a bit more. Just 'til he finishes dinner.


End file.
